Party
, Emily, Mars, Mint, and Petra attending a party]] Party is a mechanic that allows the player to earn relationship points with several characters at once. Parties become available after the player completes South Block. Parties are hosted using Banquet Tables and Invitation Letters. __TOC__ Preparing for a party Required items The player needs at least one Banquet Table and at least one Invitation Letter to host a party. Both can be purchased at the South Block Trade Post. Scheduling a party To host a party the player needs to purchase or craft Banquet Table and place it on the property. The table or its crafting recipe are sold at the South Block Trade Post inside Yeye's motel. Each Banquet Table can sit ten guests. After placing the Banquet Table in the yard the player can interact with it to schedule a party. The player can choose a day and time for their party. The party cannot be scheduled for the same day. The player can choose a starting time between 10:00 and 18:00, however the party will always be three hours in length. Up to two parties can be hosted per week. A party icon will appear on the player's Calendar once a party is scheduled. Giving out invitations After choosing a date and time for the party the player can hand out Invitation Letters purchased at South Block Trade Post. The letters can be given to anyone except pets, though Abu and Ack will never attend the player's parties and will treat the letter as a regular present instead. The Invitation Letter can be given via the Gifting interface. It counts towards that character's gift limit for the day and earns the player +2 relationship points if accepted and no relationship points if rejected. The points earned from gifting the Invitation Letter are affected by event and birthday bonuses. The better the player's relationship with a character the higher the chance they will accept the invitation and attend the party. Strangers will always reject the invitation, and the player's romantic partners will always accept it. If the player is married their spouse will always attend the party even if the player does not invite them. An Invitation Letter given before scheduling a party will always be rejected. Preparing food and drinks Food is essential to hosting a successful party. Each Banquet Table can hold up to 20 dishes: two for each guest. As with any storage furniture, the food can be placed in the slots by interacting with the table before the party starts. The player can also add the food to the Banquet Table after the party has started by placing the item in an active slot and by interacting with the table. The full list of the food that can be placed on a Banquet Table is available on the storage page. Hosting a party The player will get a notification two hours before the party starts. Guests start to arrive about an hour before the starting time. If a Banquet Table is available they proceed to sit at it and wait. If there are no Banquet Table or empty spots at the tables left they will be waiting near the Workshop's gate. The player can invite more characters than they have spots at Banquet Tables for. If a character cannot find a spot they will wait outside and leave after the party ends. The player will get no relationship bonus or penalty with them if they leave. Once the party starts, the guests will eat if food is available. The party continues for three hours. As soon as the party is over the guests leave and the player gets a relationship bonus depending on the food they have provided. The player does not have to sit at a Banquet Table or even to be present in the Workshop to host a party and get a relationship boost. Rewards After the party is over the player gets some relationship points with every character who attended. The bonus earned depends on the food a character has had. A character can eat up to two dishes at the party. The player earns 10-15 relationship points per dish a character feels neutral about or likes, and 18-20 points per dish a character loves (11+ points if gifted). A character would not eat the dish they dislike or hate if gifted. If the player has placed no food on the Banquet Tables, or every dish they have placed is disliked or hated by the guests they will get no relationship bonus or penalty. Category:Social